User talk:Jack of All
Nomination Understood, man. You are doing a really great job, nonetheless! '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. Even more thanks for helping me on the Misfit 1-3 project. :) Who Dares Wins! 19:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Usergroup Anyone can join the PS3 Usergroup. You don't need to ask an admin for permission. Rangers Lead 00:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Frankly you'd be better off just joining the wiki's platoon on BLog. JSYK You don't have to update links as long as they aren't red links. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly I'd prefer it if you didn't; redirect pages exist for a reason. You should only change it where the given link doesn't syntactically make sense. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Newcomers Award Re: It happens man. If its an constiliation i "Trust" ya but in do time im sure an admin will promote you. :P -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 06:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Do Me and the Wikia a Favor If you happen to spot any articles with these huge ass spacings inbetween sentences, please remove them. I dont understand why people do this to begin with. It just creates a huge empty spot on a page. Thks '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Reticle/Reticule If you want to go to town, here's every single instance of the word "reticule". '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :The terms are interchangeable and I'd appreciate it if you didn't start with the semantics-based word changing. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) re: ....I'm the lead bureaucrat there. There never was a community, it was always just me and a couple friends who helped out. I built it from the ground up, and it's grown dilapidated in my absence, because nobody ever stuck around. MoHW pretty much killed the series for me, so I stopped editing there. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Request If you're going to edit the MoH wiki, abide by its policies and tell me if something bad happens. I may not be present but I still feel that I'm the one responsible for it. I was the only major contributor for about two years, after all. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Combat Knife Just curious: when does Solomon use a combat knife? It has been awhile since I played the campaign, so my memory is a bit hazy. By the way, thanks for the support! :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's embarrassing. Sometimes the most obvious things are the most forgettable! Haha. Thanks! '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:55, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry i havent replyed to your friend request on Battlelog as it keeps screwing up for me. If ya want you can add me on PSN and ill try to add you on Battlelog when it decides to work. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 21:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You! TM kill me as Im performing a takedown... Here have a headshot -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Spoils Here you go you lucky bastard. s Tags]] ... And your so close to being a TU too! Just 200+ edits along with lots if activity and its yours! -- '' awyman13''' 'Talk ''' 04:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC)